


Leadership

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Les maraudeurs n'ont pas de leader, c'est bien connu... mais quand même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite Laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petite+Laitue).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Petite Laitue, et le kink était : Protectiveness
> 
> Enjoy

Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas de chef, tout le monde savait ça. Malgré tout, si on devait demander à n'importe qui, il vous dirait que Sirius Black est l'autoproclamé leader de cette petite troupe. Enfin, co-leader avec James Potter, mais passons.

Et en tant que co-leader officieux, Sirius Black avait horreur qu'on cherche des noises à ses amis. Bon, pas vraiment tous. Surtout un, pour être franc. C'est pourquoi à cet instant, il traversait la bibliothèque en tentant de retenir un grognement sourd du fond de sa gorge pour arriver près de la table ou Remus Lupin tentait de réviser ses potions sans prêter attention aux trois Serpentards qui se moquaient de ses cernes et sa peau blanche à voix haute, tout en s'amusant à lui piquer ses livres.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Serpentards étaient en fuite, eux deux étaient à la porte de la bibliothèque et tous les protagonistes avaient reçu quelques heures de retenue…

Remus le regardait en semblant hésiter sur le remercier ou s'énerver pour l'avoir fait –encore- renvoyer de la bibliothèque. Mais le petit sourire qu'il tentait vainement d'effacer en voyant ses trois tortionnaires filer dans les couloirs semblait le faire pencher pour la première solution.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, haussant simplement un sourcil face au sourire désarmant de son ami, et se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre, avisant un placard à balais à proximité.

Sirius le suivit sans discuter, en bon toutou qu'il était, et ne fut qu'à peine étonné quand, à peine la porte refermée sur eux, il se fit plaquer contre un mur et embrasser sauvagement par son loup qui en avait lâché ses devoirs par terre. Il le libera à bout de souffle pour s'attaquer à son cou, mordre, sucer sa peau jusqu'à y laisser une marque, avant de remonter mordiller son oreille et y murmurer

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de protection…"

Sirius se contenta de grogner, apparemment peu intéressé par la discussion et plutôt par la chemise de Remus qu'il s'échinait à sortir de son pantalon.

"Mais merci quand même…"


End file.
